Illiaster Orren
|Row 2 title = Birth: |Row 2 info = Illiaster Orren February 12th, 1105 F.A. , Silverpine Forest ---- |Row 3 title = Positions & Titles: |Row 3 info = Blackguard}} Vanquisher of the Remnants San'layn Hunter}} ---- |Row 4 title = Faction: |Row 4 info = |Row 5 title = Affiliations: |Row 5 info = * ** Ebon Blade}} ---- |Row 6 title = Relatives: |Row 6 info = Aldrich Orren† (Father) Camila Orren† (Mother) Maynard Orren† (Brother) Dorian Orren (Brother) ---- |Row 7 title = Mentor to: |Row 7 info = Tessari Rebecca Sunveil (Combat tutor, former) Aurius Frostide (Former) Severest Deadmoon (Current) |Row 8 title = Status: |Row 8 info = }} Illiaster Hawthorne Orren is a Knight of the Ebon Blade and current soldier of the Ashguard of the Blades of Greymane. During life, he was once an officer in the Gilnean Army posted out in Arevass. =Biography= ---- Early Life Born on the outskirts of the Gilnean countryside in 1105 F.A., Illiaster Orren was the youngest son of Aldrich and Camila Orren and the youngest brother to both Maynard and Dorian Orren. The Orren household was a medium-sized farmhouse in Pyrewood Village where his grandfather once used the land to harvest crops for the kingdom every autumn. His father was considered a local politician, using his connections to other farmers and was a well-liked man in the community, but remained loyal to their roots of being small-crop farmers. Aldrich had also served in his younger adult years as a militia man for the Gilnean forces; teaching his lessons and diligence to his sons. Illiaster’s mother was the main caretaker of the home, but also did some crafting and selling on the side to bring in extra income for the growing home. His brothers would be more interested in combat training, looking forward to becoming involved with the military or the royal guard at younger ages. Maynard, the eldest brother, had already been drafted into the local militias right as he turned of age. This seemed to have set a great deal of pressure on the younger brothers to follow within his path. As a child, Illiaster was rather heavily interested in hunting and fishing. His father would teach him how to use a knife around the age of four to five; being able to help with skinning and cutting meat off the various animals that the hunting parties would bring back every weekend. His eagerness would eventually transfer over to a love of the sport as he aged to nine years old. The young and fervid boy always seemed to try and best the other hunters within his grouping. On one hunting trip, the young Illiaster had been tracking rabbits when he accidentally stumbled upon a forest bear within a clearing. The ferocious animal was absolutely enraged by Illiaster’s presence within his territory and proceeded to chase him down. The encounter would result in the boy escaping back to his home, cut up from his terrifying escape. Due to the severity of one of his wounds, he is now left with a deep scar upon the right side of his cheek. While Illiaster was the hunter of the Orren sons, Maynard was selected and drafted into the main Gilnean armies after the First War’s aftermath and the arrival of Stormwind refugees. Dorian, on the other hand, would start taking up ministry and apprenticeship with the local priests. He helped aid the relief efforts for the refugees. With both his older brothers within Gilneas City, Illiaster would undertake training to eventually become a local militiaman for the Arevass countryside. With the dawn of the Second War, Maynard sent home news of his deployment out into the fields of battle. Dorian would then begin combatant training to become a paladin under the interest of both fighting and his strong faith within the Light. At the age of sixteen, Illiaster would take up his own path of training under various soldiers in the area to better his abilities in combat to work up to become a soldier himself. However, upon turning of age, the Second War would end and news of Maynard’s death on the battlefield would result in a silence in the Orren family. With his oldest brother dead, and Dorian taking interminable voyages out to other cities for his paladin training, Illiaster would join the ranks of the Gilnean Army as the kingdom planned and allocated resources for the construction of the Greymane Wall. His main job was to aid in the heavy patrols enforcing the outer border in Arevass, while helping reinforce country garrisons in the northern forests. His local knowledge and bonds helped him easily gain the trust and aid of the local northerners to help bring in their resources and recruits for the wall’s construction. His efforts were also directed to aid families willing to relocate behind Genn’s isolationist wall, whilst helping local farmers receive goods and take their crops into the city under the protection of his guard. These vigilant actions are due to the increased reports and rumors of bandits and cut-throats within the area. As the years of patrolling the countryside had went by and the constant help of recruiting more of the northern farmers to serve, Illiaster would then eventually be promoted. This had been the peak of his career, his newest and highest rank being that of a Warrant Officer. Being a Warrant Officer during peacetime was unorthodox, but the construction of the wall brought had brought some unrest and violence that needed guarding along with having eyes beyond the border to the farmlands. = Gilnean Army until Death Category:Characters Category:Blades of Greymane Category:Worgen Category:Gilnean Category:Human Category:Death Knights Category:Gilnean Army Category:Kingdom of Gilneas Category:Gilneas Peerage Category:Soldiers Category:Grand Alliance Category:Order of the Ebon Blade